Honolulu County, Hawaii
Honolulu County (officially known as the City and County of Honolulu, formerly Oahu County) is a consolidated city–countylocated in the U.S. state of Hawaii. The city–county includes both the city of Honolulu (the state's capital and largest city) and the rest of the island of Oʻahu, as well as several minor outlying islands, including all of the Northwestern Hawaiian Islands (islands beyond Niihau) except Midway Atoll. The consolidated city-county was established in the city charter adopted in 1907 and accepted by the Legislature of the Territory of Hawaiʻi. As a municipal corporation and jurisdiction it manages aspects of government traditionally exercised by both municipalities and counties in the rest of the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 953,207. Because of Hawaii's municipal structure, the United States Census Bureaudivides Honolulu County into several census-designated places for statistical purposes. The current mayor of Honolulu County is Kirk Caldwell, who reclaimed the job from the person who defeated him in a 2010 special election, Peter Carlisle, in 2013. The county motto is Haʻaheo No ʻO Honolulu (Honolulu Pride). Approximately 70% of the state's population lives in Honolulu County. Only Nevada has a higher percentage of its population living in its most populous county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,128 square miles (5,510 km2), of which 601 square miles (1,560 km2) is land and 1,527 square miles (3,950 km2) (71.8%) is water. However, the majority of this area is the Pacific Ocean that surrounds the islands. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 953,207 people, 311,047 households, and 217,842 families residing in Honolulu County. The population density was 1,461 people per square mile (564/km²). There were 315,988 housing units at an average density of 527/sq mi (203/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 43.9% Asian, 20.8% white, 9.5% Pacific Islander, 2.0% black or African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.1% from other races, and 22.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.1% of the population. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 10.1% from 18 to 24, 30.6% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 13.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females, there were 101.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.7 males. Communities County Seat * Honolulu (also the capital of Hawaii) Census Designated Places * 'Ahuimanu * 'Aiea * East Honolulu * 'Ewa Beach * 'Ewa Gentry * 'Ewa Villages * Halawa * Hale'iwa * Hau'ula * He'eia * Hickam Housing * Iroquois Point * Ka'a'awa * Kahalu'u * Kahuku * Kailua * Kalaeloa * Kane'ohe * Kaneohe Station * Kapolei * Kawela Bay * Ko Olina * La'ie * Ma'ili * Makaha * Makaha Valley * Makakilo * Maunawili * Mililani Mauka * Mililani Town * Mokule'ia * Nanakuli * Ocean Pointe * Pearl City * Punalu'u * Pupukea * Royal Kunia * Schofield Barracks * Urban Honolulu * Wahiawa * Waiahole * Waialua * Wai'anae * Waikene * Waikele * Waimalu * Waimanalo * Waimanalo Beach * Waipahu * Waipi'o * Waipi'o Acres * West Loch Estate * Wheeler AFB * Whitmore Village National Protected Areas * James Campbell National Wildlife Refuge * Oahu Forest National Wildlife Refuge * Papahānaumokuākea Marine National Monument * Pearl Harbor National Wildlife Refuge * USS Arizona Memorial Category:Counties Category:Counties in Hawaii Category:Hawaii Category:100 Most Populous Counties